


Against All Odds

by tenshisama (chicken_nuggie)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Multi, Transgender Characters, at least there are going to be lol, i'd list them all but nah, like alot of them, transgender kagehira mika, transgender narukami arashi, transgender slurs cw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/pseuds/tenshisama
Summary: Someone is vandalizing transgender car enthusiasts' vehicles in a large racing circuit, only to disappear without a trace. A year after the incidents, the culprit has struck again, this time causing a larger ripple in an originally peaceful and accepting community of car enthusiasts and demo drivers. Only time will tell if the police will finally catch the culprit, or if the culprit will make headlines once again before disappearing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again, though this will take some time to finish. This is a car enthusiast AU, taking all the enstars boys and slapping them into an AU I am extremely fond of. As a car enthusiast myself, I actually really, really love writing this so far! The plot was sort of something that just bubbled up out of personal struggles ( not actual vandalism mind you, and nothing to this level of extreme ) and I've always been into crime dramas so I hope this can sort of give a sort of mystery vibe in some aspects. I look forward to writing the rest of this, and I hope you all will join me on this endeavor. <3
> 
> -Tenshi

“Madara, are you sure about this?” The brunette turned to look to them, realizing it was one of the other racers in Ryuseitai. Although he was also apart of Ryuseitai, he knew he couldn’t stick with them for long. Team careers only took you so far, and he could feel his heart calling for more, demanding and expecting more of himself. Letting out his signature laugh, he simply nodded.

“Mm! Of course, Chiaki! I couldn’t be more than sure about this!” The look the other brunette gave him was less than convinced, and hazel hues blinked once, twice, before smiling softly. “Yes, I know you are worried about Kanata, but I believe I have failed him. Please, take good care of him in my place Chiaki, and I will join you all in spirit in charity races here on out, alright?” With that, he saluted the other brunette, taking off to who knows where in his personal vehicle, leaving Chiaki standing there feeling numb, and cold.

The drive was long, it took him roughly almost a day’s worth of driving with pit stops every so often, before he arrived at his planned destination. Hazel hues gazed upon the small, modest house with a fondness he held for nothing else but the one he held dearest. Making his way up the front steps, he knocked gently just once before the door flung open and an orange and blue blur knocked him to the ground. Laughing loudly, he wrapped his arms tight around the ginger that was pressing multiple kisses across his face before he pushed him away only enough to look at him.

“Mama! You’re home, you’re home~ I’ve missed you so much, where’ve you been? I’ve got some new designs to show you!” Wiggling out of Madara’s grasp, the ginger was quick to grab one of his hands to tug him back to his feet and start dragging him into the house. “C’mon, you’re gonna love this one! I bet you’d look super good in it, and--” Giving a tug to his hand, he stood stark still with a sad smile on his face.

“Leo.” The shorter male stopped, blinked a couple times, then turned to look into those beautiful hazel eyes. “I’m not racing anymore.” Those words shocked him, so much so it sent a wave of almost _pain_ through his body. “I let Chiaki and the others know when I left today to come home. I can’t be away from you all the time, y’know? I… I miss seeing you and being near you…” Leo could feel tears stinging in his eyes, and he brought his free hand up to wipe at them, only to find himself getting pulled into a tight hug. “You can still design me cars though, Leo. I think… I’ll be participating in charity auctions from now on, and we can work together to raise money for charities. How’s that sound?” Leo sniffled a bit, but smiled wide, nodding to show the idea was still appealing.

“As long as you’re happy, Mama, then I’m happy. I love you, remember?” There was a softer giggle then, reaching up on tiptoes to press a loving kiss to Madara’s lips. “Besides… I hated how long it would take for you to come home too. The raceway is too far! They need to build one closer so that you can at least race in charity events~” Madara laughed a bit, nodding and pressing a kiss to Leo’s lips in return.

“I think I could do that, if they built one closer. Racing is in my blood, so I don’t know how long I can keep away from it, but… Nothing hurts me more than being limited to only phone calls or video chats with you… You’re all I really need, Leo.” At this, Madara lifted Leo up into his arms bridal style, laughing as he pressed multiple kisses across Leo’s freckled cheeks as revenge for tackling him out of the doorway.

* * *

 

“Chiaki… Did you see it?” The blue haired man leaning in the doorway caught the brunette by surprise, and he turned from where he’d been polishing a helmet to look at him. Tilting his head, the blue haired man sighed. “Madara’s car. Did you see it before he left?” Blinking, Chiaki still wasn’t sure what he meant, but with the way his racing mate looked, it wasn’t anything good.

“No, what happened to it, Kanata?” When he received only a motion of the other’s head to follow him, he realized it must have been really bad. Getting up after carefully putting his helmet away, he followed after the other until they were in the garage. When Kanata flicked on the lights, Chiaki almost lost his dinner. There was Madara’s car, vandalized from roof to tires. Each tire was slashed, the windshield wore a horrifying spider web crack, and slurs were scratched into the priceless paint job. ‘She-male’ was the common one, scratched seemingly everywhere the perpetrator could get.

“We checked the cameras, no one has been in or out since the vehicle was rolled in… Madara moved it to the garage with the help of someone else _after_ this happened… I remember hearing Madara packing his things and telling some of the younger ones to not call him Mama anymore…” With that, Chiaki turned his head to Kanata with clear concern and anger, etched into his features. Who could do something like this? Why would they do something like this? Just because of a nickname Madara wore as a racer? Was it because he kept his hair long and took care of everyone? What was wrong with all those things?

“I’m checking the news, just, make sure all the garage doors are locked up tight and that no one can get in, Kanata.” Once he received a nod, he ran off to the lobby area to turn on a tv and flip through until he landed on a channel covering local vehicles that were vandalized. There were very few cases, but the reporter stated that there was only one link between the vehicles-- every individual was a transgender racer or car enthusiast. It was stated the link was bizarre, but police were trying to find footage and enough evidence to prosecute the individual in question. The only downside was that there still weren’t any suspects.

“Someone’s seriously vandalizing the vehicles of racers and car enthusiasts that are transgender…? What on earth is going on? Madara was never even trans, he just… went by Mama because of who he was as a person and even as a racer… What’s wrong with that? What’s wrong with being true to who you are?” Fists clenched, he slammed one on a table nearby, hoping it would let out some of the anger building up, but to no avail. “If the police don’t find them… then I swear, for Madara’s sake… I will find out who’s doing this.”


	2. Ruined Road Runner

_ A year later... _

“Hi, this is Knights custom designs and restoration, if you dream it, we can build it! How can we help you today?” The blond’s voice was crystal clear and awfully bright for seven in the morning, at least compared to the exhausted and almost sniffly reply she received.

“I… I need t’ get a car repaired, d’ya think ya can help me? S’classic 1970 road runner superbird, an’ I got it restored at yer shop years ago, but I danno if Arashi still works there an’—“ At this, the blond simply giggled and hummed at the other’s concern.

“Yes, I still work here, Mika. If you need your superbird fixed you could’ve just asked for me, you know? I helped out with attaching the spoiler and a few of the decals, you know?” The sigh of relief on the other end was almost palpable and she gave another giggle. “Listen, either drive it in, or have it towed over and I’ll have Izumi under it in no time~” With that, there was simply an abundant amount of thank you’s before Mika hung up and Arashi only laughed some more. “Hey, Izumi! You know that road runner that gave you and Ritsu hell? It’s coming back for more fixes!” The audible noise of displeasure from both Izumi and a very tired Ritsu could be heard clear from the shop where they were getting ready to put one of their other clients’ vehicles together for the finishing touches.

“That road runner can go to hell, I’m finishing the mustang first, the client comes in today to pick it up!” Though, even if Izumi said that as he watched Ritsu down another cup of coffee, Arashi knew full well he’d get on with the road runner when Mika brought it in. Izumi had a soft spot for hot rods, unfortunately, and it definitely showed when he took care of his own priceless mustang.

“What did that punk do to it this time…? Isn’t he someone who shows old cars usually…?” The agitation in Ritsu’s voice was especially crystal clear before he grunted a bit while getting down to slide under the mustang and check out that it was all secure and clean of any dust that could have settled overnight. Izumi just shrugged as he got his tools and slipped on a pair of gloves.

“Our luck is he took it too fast and blew the transmission in one fell swoop.” Izumi laughed a bit loudly upon stating this, even though if that was the case he’d have to tear it apart to fix it back up. “D’ya think that one guy still vandalizes the competition’s cars when they aren’t careful about keeping them locked up?” Ritsu scoffed before rolling back out and sneering at the gloves on Izumi’s hands.

“Doubt it, but if that road runner comes in vandalized, you know it had to have been that guy. It might have been a year, but they never did catch him. I just hope that kid’s grandpa doesn’t come in to cuss everyone out if it was a mechanical problem.” Izumi couldn’t help another laugh while he decided to raise the car just a smidge bit higher to give himself easier access.

“You mean his wife?” The snicker that Ritsu gave was cut short as Arashi’s foot tapping could be heard.”Mmm…? Are you upset we were talking about your secret love affair like that, Naru?” Arashi huffed and had half a mind to consider smacking him with the torque wrench nearby.

“Mika and that grumpy dude are definitely not a thing because me and Mika are a thing, remember?” Before the conversation could remotely continue, everyone heard a familiar shout of  _ Inspiration! _ before a flash of orange hair ran from the office to the kitchen to head upstairs to another office. “Oh, I guess the boss is in already? He’s here awfully early.” They were all much more used to him coming in at least an hour late, but fifteen minutes late was impressive.

“Eh, with the way he just shouted, he probably got a private call regarding a custom design. Wonder if it’s his favorite client who races with Ryuseitai sometimes in charity events.” Izumi snickered a bit, though Arashi gave him a kick for it. “What? Don’t tell me you don’t think our little king has a mad crush on the infamous  _ Mama _ , Arashi. Have you seen the goo-goo eyes he makes at that guy when he brings a show car in for a design? Have you seen how many races that guy has recorded of  _ Mama _ racing, but never the rest of his team, Ryuseitai? Boss absolutely has a crush on him,  _ at least _ . Even if I haven’t heard of  _ Mama _ racing anymore as a regular though… Seems to be nothing but charity races anymore for him.”

“I suppose you would know after you pretended to be an officer in one of our custom police cruisers and cuffed that one guy you have a crush on, huh Izu?” Izumi came about this close to chucking the wrench in his hand at Ritsu before their third technician came back from the paint room to look at them both.

“You do realize I can hear your bickering all the way in there with my respirator on? I am trying to accomplish the task I was given, and if you two can’t quit bickering, our boss may want to separate you two.”

“Ahh? Kasa, we were just playing~”

“Izumi’s wrench is telling me a different story, Ritsu.” Tsukasa heaved a heavy sigh as he shook his head, then perking up as a familiar redhead poked her head out of the window of the upstairs office that looked over the shop, immediately looking to the four that had wound up gathering at the nearly complete vehicle. “Ah, Ruka, have you got a new project for us?” The redhead blinked before she hummed a bit, nodding at the question.

“We have that road runner coming back in for paint and glass work, but we also have a car coming in to get painted for a charity auction. Boss is working on the design that will be going on it and what work we’ll be doing on it. The road runner will be here pretty soon though, so make sure there’s room for it! Boss said it is top priority to get fixed up, he made a promise to the Shu guy who takes care of Arashi’s friend that he’d fix it immediately.” This caused everyone to give each other a glance before Izumi was shouting and swinging his wrench at Ritsu, demanding he made room in the garage for the upcoming vehicle.

Just as Ritsu made room for said road runner, the vehicle was already pulling into their parking lot, sporting some horrific looking scratches and a windshield with a huge spider web style crack. Admittedly, Ritsu felt some concern when he saw it pulling up, and he went ahead and pulled the garage door open to guide the owner inside for immediate work. Once the driver stepped out, Arashi was already flying over to wrap her arms around him protectively, especially when she’d caught what had been carved into the passenger side of the vehicle.

“I can’t believe someone would do this to you, Mika… I don’t know why they’d think that, you know?” Mika was trembling, sobbing quietly as he finally broke down, still feeling the gazes of people on the road as his vehicle passed, sporting vandalism that gave away a secret he’d been keeping for multiple years now. Mind you, everyone just thought it was a mistake, wondering why anyone would scratch ‘tranny’ or ‘she-male’ on Mika’s vehicle. No one knew he was designated female at birth, but that was the way he’d wanted to keep it all the way to his grave.

At least, until he’d met Arashi, that was. He supposed it was because he found so much comfort in having such a wonderful friend to turn to for advice post transition as well. It especially helped that she wasn’t at all shy, and was able to make him open up to her with only very subtle prodding. “I-I danno… I-I was scared it was… ‘cuz’a our relationship…” At this, Arashi blinked before she held him closer, hugging him tighter. “C-Can we talk ‘bout this e-elsewhere? M-Mentor wants… t’ talk t’ ya ‘bout this…”

The look Mika gave Arashi was one that showed intense concern, bordering on terror as tears threatened to slip free. Taking only a moment longer, she nodded and let the crew know she’d be heading off to where Mika’s Mentor was in order to figure out what it was he wanted to talk to her about. Once they had left the garage, she was already being confronted by the pink haired man in question, violet hues meeting her own with absolute fury.

“Where did you spew those secrets? Who did you let know that Mika was, was!!” His lips sewed themselves shut once he remembered the public locale they were in, and the accusing finger he’d raised dropped. “I can’t believe he would befriend such filth that spread rumors of former lives. How dare you break the trust Mika has told me you had in him, how dare you break  _ my _ trust that you wouldn’t share such rumors?!” Arashi’s blue violet hues widened with the accusations before she, too, was livid.

“How come you think  _ I _ was the one to share the rumors? I haven’t told a soul  _ anything _ about Mika other than that he is the best boyfriend I could have ever hoped for! Not once have I ever shared such secrets when I know damn well what secrets like those coming forth caused for me!” Her voice had raised a bit and she could already see Mika’s Mentor back off a bit, only now recalling Arashi, too, was transgender. “Do you think I would tell anyone something like that when Mika isn’t comfortable with the world knowing? He knows this career is the world to you, and he works day in, day out, helping you restore your hard as hell vehicle commissions, but you never seem to fully appreciate him until he’s attacked or targeted. You should be grateful the boss even takes your vehicle commissions when you think to come here while I’m still around, Shu.”

At this, he seemed to back off more, looking as though he was regretting jumping to conclusions. As Shu heaved a sigh, he was about to speak up before Mika did instead, stepping between Shu and Arashi. “M-Mentor, please… Understand that Arashi would never do somethin’ like that. H-Heck, even when her friends ask about u-uhm… naughtier details a-about us, sh-she never once mentions th-that ’m not fully… y-y’know…” Shifting uncomfortably, Mika then let out a quiet squeak as Arashi wrapped her arms around him tight.

“It’s alright still, Mika. You know I’m not either. It doesn’t make us any less a man and woman as anyone else.” Smiling, she settled her face against the top of his head, letting out a quiet hum of contentment. Mika always knew how to settle her down when she got into heated arguments with Shu. It wasn’t as though she hated Shu, far from it, admittedly. She appreciated that he gave Mika somewhere safe to live, and had nurtured Mika all that time Arashi hadn’t known about him. The only reason Mika had come out as transgender at all to Arashi was because she had told Mika that she was transgender herself. Otherwise, the rest of the world, aside from Shu, had no idea Mika had ever formerly been female.

“Mika, Arashi. I know it was out of line of me to accuse you of this, but you were the only other person who knew. I have never had a slip of tongue with Mika’s pronouns since he started…” He grew quiet when someone passed by, fear gnawing at the back of his mind. “...transitioning. I didn’t want anyone to think he was anything  _ but _ absolutely male, because he is. I would never look at Mika and see who he formerly was, only who he is now, and I fear that if this were to get out, the world would have other opinions on the matter. You know how awful this sort of thing is received rather intimately, I am sure.” Arashi nodded, heaving a heavy sigh.

“Well, hopefully this vandalism was just a mishap— maybe they saw me in the vehicle with Mika at some point and thought I owned it? I really, really hope this is the case, I don’t like the idea that someone has access to Mika’s private health files.” Shu nodded, agreeing on the matter before checking the time and jolting somewhat.

“ _ Sacre bleu _ , I am running late, take care of Mika while I am away, and let not a scratch come upon him!” As Shu hurried to his own vehicle, then driving off ( “unintentionally” burning rubber ) Mika smiled a bit and turned around to look up at Arashi. She couldn’t help laughing a bit as Mika leaned up to sneak a few kisses from her rather happily.

“Thank ya fer helpin’ me wit’ handlin’ Mentor… I-I know he means well, but…” Sighing a bit, he leaned heavily against Arashi, relishing in the soft give of her still somewhat flat chest. He knew she used inserts since she didn’t want to get surgeries due to the scarring it might bring, but it still felt really nice leaning against even those. Arashi couldn’t help giggling before wrapping her arms tight around Mika in return, holding him as close as was humanly possible.

“You know I never mind dealing with that grandpa of yours, Mika.”

“He’s not m’gran’pa, Arashi!!” Arashi let out a loud laugh, ruffling Mika’s hair before she leaned in for a soft kiss and gave his ass a playful squeeze. “A-Arashi!” Turning a bright red, he nearly squawked her name before she was pulling away and motioning for him to follow behind her.

“C’mon, Mika~ Let’s go check out the progress on your road runner and see if we can take it out for a spin, yeah? I wanna take you somewhere special.” Giving him a wink, she let out another giggle as Mika followed along with a swallow. He kind of hoped they were already finished with the paint and glass work if Arashi was giving him a look like that. She always knew just exactly what to say that set his heart on fire every single time, without fail.


End file.
